


Laces

by Magnetism_bind



Series: Miranda's Brothel Adventures [6]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Breastplay, Brothels, Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Teasing, female pleasure, fucking for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Miranda helps Idelle out while she waits for a client.
Relationships: Miranda Barlow/Idelle
Series: Miranda's Brothel Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805707
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Laces

“Fucking cocksucker.”

Miranda glances up from the book she was reading to see Idelle sweeping into the room. “Mm?”

Idelle looks surprised to see her. “Miranda! Max didn’t say you were coming.” Idelle sits down before her mirror. “I won’t be free until later.”

“It was merely a spontaneous visit.” Miranda smiles at her. “Who’s the cocksucker in question?”

Idelle sighs. “It’s this regular I have. He’ll be here within the hour and it’s just boring with him. A regular fuck.” She makes a crude gesture. “It gets old, you know. I love a good fuck but he only knows one move and it lasts forever and usually I have to finish myself off, but he can’t see it or he gets all upset.”

She sighs again and starts applying more rouge.

“I could help you with that, if you like.” Miranda says casually.

Idelle glances up and meets her gaze in the mirror. She parts her lips and smiles.

Miranda rises, leaving her book on the divan. She comes to stand behind Idelle and leans down to kiss her neck.

Slowly she places her hands on Idelle’s shoulders as she places her lips softly on the tip of Idelle’s ear.

Idelle inhales softly as the gesture sends little shivers of pleasure all over her body. Miranda does it again as her palms slip down over her shoulders to start undoing the laces of Idelle’s corset. She undoes them just enough so that the tops of her breasts push free. Her nipples, taut and pink, are perfectly displayed from the loosened corset.

Miranda sucks in a breath at the sight of them, just waiting for her. “You are so very beautiful.” She leans over kisses the other side of Idelle’s throat as she smooths her thumbs over the soft fullness of Idelle’s breasts, skirting around her tips. She does it again, so close to the nipples and then sweeping away again. She does this a third time, teasingly, slowly, making Idelle's body ache for it.

Idelle moans softly, arching her back against Miranda, her breasts desperate for more. “Miranda, please.”

“We have time.” Miranda grazes her teeth over Idelle’s neck. “I want to get you achingly, desperately close, and then...”

Miranda brushes her fingertips downward, featherlight over the peaks of Idelle’s nipples, and then again, just a fleeting, whisper of a touch but it stirs Idelle to a frenzy. Her nipples swell and harden in response.

Miranda slides her hands deeper inside Idelle’s corset, cupping her palms around Idelle’s breasts, squeezing them fully. “Spread your legs.”

Idelle does obediently, moaning again as Miranda squeezes her breasts a second time. Miranda spans her thumbs over Idelle’s nipples, pressing hard against the darkened tips.

Underneath the silken skirts, she watches Idelle’s thighs shift further apart as she squirms faintly upon the bench, desperate for some release.

Miranda clasps her breasts, kneading them teasingly. “When he’s fucking you, think about me touching you like this, think of your breasts being in my hands and how they fit my hands so perfectly. How exquisite and full.” She kneads her knuckles hard into the swell of Idelle’s breasts, making them arch upward.

Idelle gasps and Miranda bites her lip. She’d meant to hold back from touching Idelle’s cunt, meant to only make her come a little before her appointment, but she can’t resist Idelle like this.

“Put your hands behind your back.” She murmurs.

Idelle does and Miranda takes one of the scarves hanging over the end of her mirror, and looping it around her wrists, tying them securely.

Only then does Miranda move around in front of her. She kneels before Idelle, nudging her legs further apart. Drawing Idelle’s skirts up to her waist, Miranda sucks in a sharp breath. She can see how wet Idelle is already through her drawers. She traces her forefinger down over her mound, pressing slightly against the material.

Idelle gasps. “Please.”

Miranda strokes her again before finally leaning down to press her mouth against her. She licks Idelle’s clit through the material, teasing her.

With her left hand she reaches up to cup Idelle’s breast, squeezing her as she licks her through her drawers. Idelle squirms and moans against her. Her drawers are soaked against her, pressed tight against her cunt. Miranda can see the outline of it through the material. She traces her fingernail over the soft perfect lines of Idelle and watches her tremble under it. Miranda does it again, just brushing the very tip of her finger over it, mesmerized by the sight of Idelle.

There’s a rap at the door and they both look up, startled.

“Idelle!”

“Be right there.” Idelle gasps as Miranda presses her thumb against her clit, just stroking her gently.

Miranda straightens up and moves to untie the scarf from Idelle’s wrists. Idelle works quickly to fasten her corset, shaking her skirts down at the same time.

“You’ll wait here?” She looks at Miranda questioningly.

“Of course.” Miranda tells her. “As soon as he’s done, come back to me and I’ll fuck you so hard that you scream.”

Idelle bites her lip and grins at her. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Miranda brushes a strand of her back from her face and returns to her book as she waits, the taste of Idelle lingering on her tongue.

* * *

Idelle returns to her nearly an hour later, cheeks flushed and breasts barely contained by her corset.

Miranda pushes her up against the headboard of the bed, tying her wrists to either side of the bed. She undoes Idelle’s corset again, opening it all the way, letting Idelle’s breasts spill free. She kisses Idelle deeply as she reaches for the strap-on. Idelle spreads her legs eagerly, licking her lips as she waits. Miranda slides the harness over her hips and straddles her. Idelle gasps as Miranda sinks into her so easily. She’s loose and wet from fucking the client, hot and pulsing around the wooden cock.

Miranda groans, grinding against her. “You feel amazing.” She leans down to bite at Idelle’s breast, letting the nipple slide between her teeth.

Idelle clenches tightly around her, arching upward. “Fuck, oh fuck, yes, please!” She’s moaning and writhing, so hot and desperate to come, barely able to restrain herself.

Miranda fills her palms with her Idelle’s breasts as she fucks her, thrusting into her in a steady, hard rhythm. Idelle writhes under her, breasts swelling in Miranda’s grasp. Miranda can feel how close she is, and already she’s moving towards climax herself. She leans back and catches both of Idelle’s nipples between thumb and forefingers, pinching sharply.

Idelle screams and clenches hotly around the cock, body shaking with the force of it.

Miranda feels it vibrate around her and throws her head back as she keeps fucking, riding Idelle steadily through the wave of pleasure. And then she pinches Idelle’s nipples again, feeling them throb in her fingertips.

Idelle moans, pressing her breasts upward, harder into Miranda’s grasp.

Miranda gasps as it hits her, ecstasy pulsing through her as she comes. Slowly, her rhythm slows until her hips are finally still.

She sits there a moment, cock still inside Idelle, as she brushes her hair back from her forehead. She can feel the sweat on her skin and she feels glorious.

She leans in and kisses Idelle as she slips out of her.

“That was tremendous.” Idelle murmurs. She wets her lips and leans back against the headboard, looking extremely satisfied. “Can you do that again next Thursday as well?”

Miranda throws her head back and laughs. “Is he a weekly regular then?”

“Mmm.” Idelle says. “Regular as clockwork.”

Miranda laughs again. “I’ll see what I can do.” She says and leans in to kiss Idelle again.


End file.
